New Genesis
by VnikLord
Summary: John corría aferrado a aquella extraña arma...jamás ni en sus peores pesadillas imaginó encontrarse en aquella situación. AU. Este fic participa en el reto "Apocalipsis" del foro I am sherlocked. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia:** Slash en algún momento, creo. Si no gusta, no leas.

**N/A:** Este fanfic participa en el reto "Apocalipsis" del foro I am sherlocked. **AU.**

"**New Genesis"**

John corría con aquella extraña arma en sus manos, jamás pensó verse en una situación así, jamás ni en sus peores pesadillas. Torció la última esquina, ya podía ver el edificio al final, pero él ya no podía más debía descansar un poco sus piernas. Se recostó ligeramente sobre la pared de aquel derruido edificio intentando regularizar su respiración. ¡Dios aquello estaba siendo demasiado para él! Un sonido a su izquierda lo alertó, no podía dejar nada al azar, podía fácilmente ser una de esas cosas, salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus cansadas piernas se lo permitían.

El eco de sus zancadas resonaban por aquellas calles abandonadas y su memoria viajó a aquel primer día, el día en que todo cambió…

_**Meses antes…**_

—Sherlock me voy al trabajo… ¿Sherlock?—John asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina ¿Acaso ya no estaba ahí? Se frotó la cara con desesperación cuando lo vio allí tan concentrado en su microscopio como hacía exactamente una hora y exactamente como estaba la noche anterior. Se acercó y le toco en el brazo— ¡Ey! Sherlock… me voy.

—Si John, te oí la primera vez— ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo.

—Bien, vale…—un enfado creciente en su interior hizo que dijera algo que jamás pensó en decir— Ya veo que no soy digno de tu atención ¡Adiós!— Salió de la habitación sin mirarlo y dando un gran portazo. Bajó corriendo las escaleras ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué se había enfadado tanto si Sherlock siempre era igual? No lo sabía y ahora no iba a volver a pedir disculpas por parecer una novia llorona.

Aquella mañana necesitaba despejarse y por extraño que pareciera coger el subterráneo y caminar era su forma de centrar la cabeza. No sabía bien porque había actuado de aquella manera con Sherlock y conociéndolo bien todavía estaría pensando en que era lo que había hecho, nunca era consciente de lo que hacía de cómo su forma de actuar influenciaba en los demás y sobretodo en John.

Se encontraba en el tren cuando todo ocurrió, el tren se paró poco a poco como si de repente se quedara sin impulso y todas las luces se apagaron. Nada absolutamente nada funcionaba, ni luces, ni móviles, nada electrónico. No recuerda nada más que oscuridad y gente gritando a su alrededor buscando a sus familiares. La oscuridad asusta y mucho. En los túneles del metro se agolpaban cientos de personas intentando salir como ratas.

En la oscuridad sintió que alguien le tocaba la mano, era una mano pequeñita que se aferró a él con fuerza. John le toco la cara, parecía un niño pequeño y en su otra mano estaba agarrado a alguien que no emitía nada más que sollozos. John se arrodilló a su lado y aquel pequeño se le abrazó temblando.

—A...yuda…nos—le costó mucho entender esa pronunciación, le recordó a esa manera especial que tienes los sordos de hablar. John pasó su mano por su cabeza y lo localizó un implante coclear. Aquellas personas no solo no veían en la oscuridad, sino que posiblemente también habían perdido la posibilidad de escuchar nada a su alrededor, totalmente aislados. No tenía sentido hablarles, así que los abrazo fuertemente y sin soltar la mano del pequeño comenzó a caminar buscando una forma de salir de allí. Lo más lógico era seguir las vías del tren hasta encontrar una estación.

Habían pasado horas allí abajo cuando al fin encontraron la salida, aunque estaba seguro que mucha gente jamás la encontraría.

John nada más salir y sentir el sol en su rostro sintió un gran alivio, hasta que miró a su alrededor… ¡Aquella imagen sería difícil de olvidar! Todos los vehículos parecían haber fallado a la vez, provocando múltiples accidentes. John podía ver gente muerta a cada paso, muchos en accidentes y otros, gente mayor que dependían de aparatos electrónicos como el aparato coclear de aquel niño, un respirador o un marcapasos…

John no sabía lo que le ocurría, en un día normal aquello abría provocado que se derrumbara allí mismo y no hubiera podido dejar de temblar por horas; pero él solo podía pensar en Sherlock. Debía regresar a su casa lo antes posible y comprobar que estaba bien. Miró al pequeño que todavía se aferraba a él con fuerza, estaba muy asustado y su mirada viajo a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Ligeramente más pequeña que John pero aproximadamente de la misma edad. Tenía grandes restregones negros por la cara, había estado llorando todo el tiempo y ahora que podían ver todo a su alrededor parecía en shock.

El pequeño le dio un tirón en el brazo y cuando lo miró, comenzaron a hablar con señas, John siempre quiso aprenderlas pero fue uno de sus "algún día", así que permaneció un rato mirando a su alrededor. Intentó ubicarse en aquellas calles, era realmente complicado pues la imagen con todo apagado, coches estrellados y gente muerta distaba demasiado de la imagen mental que tenía de aquellas calles...

—Gra…cia— la voz del pequeño lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando John lo miró le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa— Adiós…— John lo pensó un segundo y sacó sus placas identificativas del ejercito y dejó que el pequeño leyera su nombre— John! — el pequeño se señalo a sí mismo y continuó — Dani!— Se estrecharon las manos como despedida seguramente debían de buscar a su familia, de la misma manera que John tenía que volver a casa, con la única persona que realmente le importaba.

El ambiente en las calles se había vuelto peligroso, todo el mundo se había vuelto violento y arrasaban los establecimientos a su paso. John no había cogido su arma, para que si tan solo iba a la clínica, así que prácticamente corría por las calles evitando encontrarse con nadie, escondiéndose tras coches como trincheras improvisadas, por un momento sintió que había regresado a la guerra. Justo en el momento que pasaba por delante de una farmacia un hombre apareció de la nada y comenzó a golpear el cristal desesperadamente con un bate de beisbol, algunos cristales se precipitaron hacia John que no pudo más que taparse con el brazo y notar como el calor de su sangre comenzaba a recorrerle la cara… ¡Solo esperaba que a Sherlock no se le hubiera ocurrido salir de casa!

Cuando John llegó a la calle Baker, no le sorprendió ver un pequeño ejército apostado en la puerta; Mycroft sería un pomposo insufrible, pero desde luego John jamás negaría que amaba a Sherlock. No se intimidó cuando aquellos hombres levantaron sus armas y lo apuntaron, no, John continuó su caminar con pasos firmes pese a estar muy cansado, no conseguirían evitar que entrara en su hogar…

— ¡CAPITAN! ¡JOHN WATSON!— Su voz autoritaria hizo eco en todas las paredes e inmediatamente aquellos hombres bajaron sus armas e hicieron un pequeño pasillo que le daba acceso a la puerta del 221.

Al abrir la puerta pudo escuchar unos gritos que provenían del piso superior...

— ¡Que NO! No… no me moveré de aquí, no… no ¡no puedo!… ¡NO SIN EL!—la voz de Sherlock le llegaba entrecortada parecía estar al borde de la histeria, pero al menos estaba bien y un alivio recorrió todo el cuerpo de John.

John subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras que lo separaban de aquellos gritos y abrió la puerta del 221B de golpe. Sherlock se abalanzó sobre él. Apenas si lo vio llegar a su lado cuando sus brazos lo rodearon sujetándolo con fuerza. John quería llorar, jamás lo confesaría pero quiso llorar como un niño pequeño, por horas pensó que ya no lo vería más y que las últimas palabras que tuvieron fueron unas airadas. Rodeó a Sherlock con sus brazos con ternura, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Y fue entonces cuando toda la realidad de lo que había visto le llego, había pasado por encima de gente muerta sin inmutarse cegado por llegar al lado de ese hombre y abrazarlo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, toda la tensión de hacia horas lo había dejado exhausto y no pudo evitar recargarse en Sherlock. Este le levantó la cara y lo observo muy detenidamente, hace tiempo que entre ellos las palabras eran totalmente innecesarias. La expresión de Sherlock pasó de nerviosismo a ternura en segundos, como un rostro tan inexpresivo como el suyo podía ser leído de esa manera por John era inexplicable. John le sonrió y sin pensarlo unió sus labios en un suave roce que apenas si podía ser llamado beso. Un suave roce que fue correspondido por Sherlock sin inmutarse, como si aquello fuera habitual entre ellos, como si lo hicieran cada día al despertar, uno de esos besos que dicen buenos días amor…

— ¡Cof! ¡Cof! …chicos… no es que yo quiera interrumpir…

—Entonces ¿Por qué interrumpes Greg?— Sherlock hablaba sin dejar de revisar a John, que parecía haber pasado por un infierno para llegar hasta allí. Y John simplemente se dejaba hacer.

— ¡Debemos irnos ahora mismo Sherlock! La situación se vuelve más complicada por momentos ¡Si hay una oportunidad de salir de aquí es ahora!—Greg había caminado hacia ellos logrando que Sherlock al fin lo mirara y asintiera.

oOo

**N/A: **Hola a todo el mundo y feliz inicio de semana. (*.*)

Ok, esto es para un reto cuyo plazo termina esta semana… lo que quiere decir que debo terminarlo esta semana…. Aaaaaahhhhhh! No sé si seré capaz…

Me gustaría que me dejarais un comentario a ver si os ha gustado… porque si no gusta, no lo continuaré… (U.U)

Besos a todo el mundo Lord :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia:** Slash en algún momento, creo. Si no gusta, no leas.

**N/A:** Este fanfic participa en el reto "Apocalipsis" del foro I am sherlocked. **AU.**

oOo

**Capitulo 2**

La luz del sol ya escaseaba y ellos no habían podido salir de la zona urbana de Londres. Escoltados por un grupo de diez hombres armados avanzaban con dificultad por las calles, donde altercados sucedías a cada paso. Cuando la gente los veía avanzar se apartaban dejándoles paso. Todo el mundo parecía aterrado, nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando. John miró su mano entrelazada con la de Sherlock, no lo había soltado desde que abandonaron el 221 de Baker Street y no se sentía con fuerzas de soltarlo. El simple hecho de caminar a su lado le daba una razón para continuar andando, una razón para intentar averiguar que estaba ocurriendo y no dejarse caer agotado en cada paso. Sherlock Holmes era su razón para continuar.

Dos horas después John estaba exhausto, había rodeado la cintura de Sherlock con un brazo y se había recargado sobre él, Sherlock prácticamente lo arrastraba con cierta dificultad pero en ningún momento se quejó. Era noche cerrada cuando divisaron el campamento de campaña al que se dirigían, eran pocas las luces aisladas que en el se veían, pero al menos lo veían. Parecían haber al menos quince tiendas dispuestas de manera estratégica y una gran valla metálica rodeándolas, seguramente habían estado desde primera hora construyendo aquel acuartelamiento. Había soldados apostados cada diez metros rodeándolo por completo, pero únicamente aportaban una falsa sensación de seguridad.

No les impidieron el paso, ya de cerca se dieron cuenta que las luces que habían divisado procedían de velas ¡Velas! Si el ejército tampoco tenía luz, aquello no era un buen augurio.

— ¡Vamos!—Sherlock arrastró a John hasta una camilla del hospital de campaña— ¡Siéntate John!

Sherlock rebuscó por los armarios volviendo rápidamente con gasas y antiséptico, al personal del hospital de campaña aquello no pareció molestarles en absoluto para sorpresa de John; si fuera él el médico a cargo de aquel lugar no dejaría que nadie metiera mano en sus provisiones.

Sherlock comenzó a limpiar las heridas del cuello de John, no habían tenido tiempo antes de salir del 221B y estaba claro que quería evitar una posible infección, tal vez llevaba horas sufriendo por eso. John únicamente lo miraba a aquellos ojos imposibles que buscaban cualquier resto de cristal en sus heridas. John no pudo evitar un gesto de dolor cuando comenzó a desinfectar las heridas y los ojos de Sherlock al fin lo miraron fijamente, buscando algo…

— ¡Sherlock estoy bien!— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— Solo estoy agotado, necesito comer algo y dormir… eso es todo ¡No me ocurre nada más!

—No tienes idea de lo preocupado que me tuviste John… yo... imaginé mil posibles escenarios en los que no regresarías nunca… yo… no…—los ojos de Sherlock comenzaron a moverse nerviosos de un lado a otro —Y Greg quería…

John posó sus manos en las caderas de Sherlock, lo acerco a su cuerpo y lo besó... paseaba sus labios sobre los de Sherlock acariciándolos suavemente y cuando ante el contacto Sherlock entreabrió los labios John invadió su boca en un beso ansioso, húmedo y necesitado. Sherlock gimió sin poder evitarlo y comenzó a corresponderle, sus labios primero lo besaron dulcemente, saboreándolo con deleite… para luego comenzar a recorrer ansioso su boca. John no podía evitar apretarlo contra su cuerpo una y otra vez necesitado de contacto. Aquel beso no era como el anterior, aquel beso no fue casto, aquel fue un beso de verdad. Un beso ansioso y necesitado; un beso que los dejo jadeantes y sin aliento cuando al fin rompieron el contacto, un beso que los dejó con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

oOo

Habían conseguido comer algo y un par de catres para descansar, no podían hacerlo muchas horas, aquel no era un sitio seguro ni había nada que pudieran hacer allí. Al amanecer partirían de nuevo.

John comenzó a moverse inquieto en su catre, las imágenes de la mañana volvían a él, así como la ansiedad y el nerviosismo. Todas aquellas personas muertas en sus coches, algo que durante el día no había podido ni considerar, ahora volvían a su cabeza de la peor manera. Su respiración se tornó irregular y por momentos pareció gritar en silencio. Un movimiento a su lado lo asustó y se levantó de golpe, apenas si podía respirar…

— ¡Shhhh! John…John...— Sherlock le susurraba al oído, era él el que lo había asustado al intentar meterse en su cama — Túmbate debes descansar.

John se dejó caer de nuevo en su catre y Sherlock se acopló a su cuerpo en un abrazo protector pasando uno de sus brazos por su abdomen. John recostó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Sherlock pegado al suyo y aquello lejos de ponerlo nervioso, lo tranquilizaba. Oír su respiración en el silencio de la noche estaba siendo hipnótico y si se concentraba un poco podía escuchar el latir de su corazón. Estaba quedándose dormido, cuando notó los labios de Sherlock posarse en su frente, no supo bien si fue un beso o si intentaba averiguar si tenía fiebre, pero prefirió quedarse con lo primero.

oOo

El movimiento en el barracón comenzó antes del amanecer, cuando John abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo fue buscar los de Sherlock. Allí estaban para él. Había escuchado alguna vez que cuando la gente ve la muerte o la perdida de cerca, necesita sentirse vivo y hace cosas estúpidas; esperaba que no fuera aquello lo que ocurría, esperaba simplemente que fuera adelantar algo que inevitablemente iba a ocurrir entre ellos.

—Deja de pensar tonterías John — Sherlock le dio un suave beso en los labios que infló el corazón de John— Debemos movernos John.

—Si lo sé, debemos irnos—John le volvía a besar, aquello podía volverse adictivo.

—Uhm!.. digo de debemos movernos porque nos está mirando todo el mundo, no es que a mí me importe mucho... pero— John se volteó y vio que en efecto estaban en medio de un barracón de al menos treinta personas, la noche anterior solo fue capaz de llegar a rastras a una cama sin ser muy consciente de lo grande que era aquella tienda. Se separó de Sherlock a regañadientes y Sherlock no pudo más que sonreírle.

No tardaron en salir de la tienda y se sorprendieron enormemente de lo que vieron, parecía como si hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo. La mayoría de los soldados llevaban uniformes con trabillas, armadura en el torso y paseaban a caballo, por supuesto la guarda a caballo de la reina.

— ¡John! ¡Sherlock!— Lestrade se acercaba a ellos corriendo, parecía no haber dormido nada en toda la noche— Buenos días, espero que hayáis descansado porque salís inmediatamente hacia Woodstock.

— ¿Y como se supone que vamos a llegar allí Greg? Y… ¿que santo se nos ha perdido allí?— John no entendía nada.

—Vais al Blenheim Palace John—ante la mirada de incomprensión de John, Lestrade dedicó una mirada enfadada a Sherlock y continuó— Es donde se ha establecido una base de operaciones para abordar el… problema… al que nos enfrentamos.

John entre leyó que tenía una conversación pendiente con Sherlock, que obviamente había evitado tener. Pero en cuanto descubrió en debían de ir a caballo, aquello quedó realmente relegado al después, si sobrevivo.

oOo

**N/A: **(O.O) Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios… les adoro (*.*)

Uf! Es realmente complicado escribir contra reloj…. (U.U)

Espero que después de esta actualización os continúe interesando un poquito la historia.

Besos Lord. (Lord se va a pensar más)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia:** Slash en algún momento, creo. Si no gusta, no leas.

**N/A:** Este fanfic participa en el reto "Apocalipsis" del foro I am sherlocked. **AU.**

oOo

**Capitulo 3**

El viaje no tardó en comenzar, unicamente se despidieron de Lestrade quien no tardaría más que unos días en seguirlos. Habían abandonado el campamento a solas, no permitirían ser escoltados mermando la seguridad de todos los que allí permanecían. John había conseguido un par de armas y algunas balas a pesar de que el viaje no era largo y todo eran zonas abiertas donde en principio no tenían nada que temer.

John se perdió desde el primer momento mirando el trotar de aquel magnifico ejemplar. De cuerpo robusto, crines largas y color oscuro, prácticamente negro. Simplemente era perfecto para Sherlock, quien era portado por infinita gracia por aquel bello animal. A cada paso los rizos rebotaban desordenados y el abrigo se agitaba en el aire. El conjunto era impresionante y consiguió que por un par de veces John perdiera la concentración y prácticamente se cayera de su caballo.

El caballo de John también era magnifico, la guarda real tenía los caballos de las mejores razas del mundo, estos dos era pura razas, aunque ambos eran realmente diferentes. Mientras que el de Sherlock era totalmente negro, el de John era marrón rojizo, con las patas negras y de cuerpo más esbelto, pero con un trotar mucho más rápido.

Se podría incluso acostumbrar a aquello, ver el movimiento ascendente y descendente que provocaba el trotar del caballo de Sherlock se estaba convirtiendo en algo tan hipnótico como erótico y John tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente por tener ese tipo de pensamiento ¡Por Dios John la gente se está muriendo! Se forzó en pensar en la realidad que los envolvía ¿Cuánta gente habría muerto apenas horas atrás? ¿Y cuanta gente moriría privada de alimentos o simplemente por el frío? Millones en pocos meses desgraciadamente y no podían hacer gran cosa por evitarlo.

Pero la vida sin electricidad era totalmente viable, hacía poco vio un documental sobre los pueblos "amish" totalmente autosuficientes, con su ganado y sus campos. Renegaban de la tecnología y de la electricidad. Ese tipo de vida era posible y tras todo lo que John había pasado en su vida, se volvía incluso apetecible. Levantarse al alba y bajar a cuidar al ganado. Tal vez conseguir algo de leche de una vieja vaca y volver a la casa. Donde un Sherlock de pelos alborotados intentaría encontrar la manera de que las hortalizas crecieran más grandes o más rápido o dios sabe que se le ocurriría en aquella cabeza loca. La vida podía ser pacífica y tranquila. Sherlock incluso podría dedicarse a la apicultura, como tantas veces había comentado, aquel podía ser un nuevo comienzo para ellos dos, juntos. Juntos, aquello todavía era extraño de pensar…

— ¡John!—Sherlock había parado los caballos y lo miraba muy extrañado— Se serio John ¡Deja de pensar tonterías!— enfatizó todas y cada una de las palabras. John no pudo evitar hacer un mohín ante aquello y Sherlock rodó los ojos cansado de aquella actitud de John. Tras soltar un pequeño suspiro continuó— John… vamos a necesitar al Capitán Watson, esto no es un nuevo comienzo, esto es una amenaza y no sé cómo es posible que no lo veas.

—Ok, vale… bien ¡Lo siento, vale! Solo quería ser feliz, aunque fuera por unas horas…

—Vale ¡Tienes exactamente seis horas para acabar con esa actitud!— Sherlock fue tajante e hizo girar a su caballo para continuar sin decir nada más.

Ahora la visión de Sherlock alejándose a caballo y mirando a su alrededor, le recordó más la de los jóvenes soldados que se adentran en territorio enemigo, parecía asustado y aquello hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda su espalda. John entro en una actitud alerta como la del que espera que en cualquier momento le disparen.

Los caballos debían descansar tras tres horas de camino, afortunadamente habían encontrado un pequeño riachuelo donde podrían beber un poco de agua. Lo bueno de tener un clima un tanto lluvioso, es que agua no les faltaría.

John se había sentado al borde del riachuelo mirando el agua pasar y tirando de vez en cuando una piedrecita a este. Su actitud había dado un vuelco total y realmente ahora se veía bastante abatido. Notaba la mirada constante de Sherlock sobre él.

Pero no fue consciente del momento en que se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—John, yo… no…— intentaba disculparse por ser un tanto brusco, pero pedir disculpas era un poco difícil para él, miró a John fijamente — Me encantaría sabes… pero no es el caso, esto va a ser peligroso…

—Claro, claro… no te preocupes Sherlock— John seguía entretenido tirando piedrecitas en el agua, mientras notaba como Sherlock lo analizaba una y otra vez, buscando algo que se le escapaba.

El movimiento de Sherlock lo tomó por sorpresa cuando se colocó entre sus piernas arrodillado y reclamó sus labios en propiedad. Sus labios fueron recorridos, acariciados, besados, lamidos y mordidos… No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando realmente. Sherlock intentaba vencerlo hacia atrás mientras recorrería su cuello y su clavícula con besos nerviosos, mientras recorría la curva de su cuello con la nariz… mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja ... mientras sus manos lo recorrían sin pudor ... y John comenzó a gemir inmediatamente.

—Sher… ¡Sherlock!—consiguió decir entre besos y gemidos— ¿Pero qué?

—Creo –que- tardaremos –siete- horas -en –llegar- John…— Aquellas palabras entre besos mientras que Sherlock se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él fue lo que terminó de excitarlo completamente.

Sherlock le había desabrochado hábilmente la camisa y recorría su torso con sus manos, unas manos que le hicieron gritar cuando atraparon sus pezones y los pellizcaron. Fue un grito de placer que podía bien haberse escuchado a kilómetros de distancia, pero no le importaba ya nada importaba. No podía creer lo que conseguía hacerle sentir únicamente con sus besos y sus manos, quería explotar así mismo, pero aquello sería realmente vergonzoso si ocurría.

Tal vez notó el cambio en su respiración o el latir errático de su corazón, pero Sherlock paró un segundo para abrir el pantalón de John, que se dejaba hacer con seguramente una expresión bastante inocente en la cara. Cuando se volvió a sentar encima de él, John notó la calidez de la piel de Sherlock sobre la suya, se había retirado sus pantalones, pero no el abrigo que prácticamente tapaba a ambos. Sherlock continuó besándolo de aquella manera que lo estaba volviendo loco, mientras con un ligero movimiento de sus caderas conseguía que sus hombrías se rozaran de una manera increíble que hacía que John se apretara de manera necesitada a Sherlock, gimiendo en su boca de una manera descontrolada. No pudo evitar soltar aquel grito de placer cuando noto la mano de Sherlock rodeándolas, frotándolas juntas, acariciándolas y cuando Sherlock comenzó a gemir de placer en su boca, aquello lo superó... acabaron recorriéndole oleadas de placer que lo hicieron mover descontroladamente su cuerpo. Escuchar a Sherlock terminar con un grito gutural fue tal vez lo más excitante que había escuchado en su vida. ¡Y por Dios que quería volver a escucharlo!

oOo

**N/A: **Capítulo dedicado a todas aquellas personas que querían que esto siguiera fluffy del todo. (*.*)

La verdad es que despues de Hero necesito mucho algodón de azucar n.n (si no lo has leido, hazlo por favor :3)

Lo siento ya no lo será mucho, ¡Por Dios esto es un fic apocalíptico! xDDD

Muerte y destrucción los rodea... ¡Y ellos besandose! xDD

Lord por favor madura!

Besos.

Espero sus comentarios ¡Gracias por todos los recibidos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia:** Slash en algún momento, creo. Si no gusta, no leas.

**N/A:** Este fanfic participa en el reto "Apocalipsis" del foro I am sherlocked. **AU.**

oOo

**Capitulo 4**

Cuando Greg les comentó que debían ir al Blenheim Palace e incluyó en la misma frase "centro de operaciones", jamás consideró que se dirigían realmente a un castillo. Todo habían sido bosques y praderas hasta llegar allí donde aquel majestuoso edificio se levantaba rompiendo con la sencillez de las vistas. Y allí estaban ellos, llegando a caballo a uno de los más magníficos castillos que John había visto en su vida.

La belleza del lugar era indiscutible, incluso Sherlock perdió valiosos segundos observando aquel palacio que prácticamente estaba rodeado por un gran rio. El camino se estrechaba obligándolos a pasar por un largo puente para acceder a él, por una carretera que ahora no servía de gran cosa. La hermosa visión se rompía por la presencia de un enorme cañón de enormes ruedas a un lado del camino con tres guardas armados apostados allí, que los miraban expectantes. Tal vez por eso fue elegido como centro de operaciones, un lugar fácil de defender, de difícil acceso.

Aquellos soldados los dejaron pasar sin problemas en cuanto Sherlock se identificó y continuaron su camino. Nada más pasar el rio John observó como a su izquierda se expandían amplios campos de cultivo, aquello sentó una duda en su cerebro. Observó a los agricultores trabajar la tierra, mientras notaba que Sherlock le dedicaba más de una mirada rápida; los cultivos no crecen de un día para otro y dudaba mucho que aquello fuera parte del lugar meses atrás.

Realmente el lugar era impresionante, una gran plaza central les daba la bienvenida ahora de la manera más curiosa. Grandes carros tirados a caballo se apostaban a la derecha cerca de una gran puerta, viejos cañones de guerra a ruedas estratégicamente colocados y multitud de gente realmente atareada. Sherlock dirigió su caballo hacia la enorme puerta de la derecha y conforme se acercaban John tuvo lo suficientemente claro que era donde se había establecido la zona de la caballeriza, con abrevaderos para los caballos. Un mozo se dirigió hasta ellos en cuanto los vio acercarse, sujetó ambos caballos por las riendas y acarició el hocico del caballo de Sherlock con su mano libre.

—Shhhhh… bonita… sí, claro estas muy cansada ¿verdad?—Sherlock lo miraba como si aquello atentara directamente a su inteligencia, ante la mirada divertida de John, cuando aquel joven le dio un beso a cada uno de los animales— ¿Queréis un poquito de agua?— en ese momento Sherlock comenzó a pestañear realmente contrariado por aquel comportamiento y John tuvo que intervenir antes de que explotase…

—Vale, vale…. Eeeeh, Cabo, puede llevárselos. Cuídelos bien son unos magníficos ejemplares—John ya se había bajado de su montura y lo acariciaba por el cuello, ante la mirada extrañada de Sherlock y John no pudo evitar reírse de aquella situación.

— ¡Si, señor!

El muchacho se despidió con un pequeño saludo militar y se llevó los caballos a dentro de aquella bastante completa caballeriza, por lo que John pudo observar ¡Qué carajos estaba pasando allí!

John volvió su mirada al imponente edificio que lo rodeaba ¿Cuántas habitaciones habría allí dentro? Se volvió a mirar a Sherlock que miraba el palacio con semblante muy serio, aunque únicamente observaba la tercera ventana del ala derecha del mismo, donde a John le pareció ver una figura.

Sherlock comenzó a caminar rápidamente, John intentaba seguirlo pero su mirada se perdía en todos los impresionantes acabados de las columnas y en la multitud de lienzos que recubrían las paredes. Cuando menos cuenta se daba apenas divisaba la silueta de Sherlock al final de un pasillo ¿Por qué parecía que sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigía?

Al torcer una esquina a la derecha se encontró con Sherlock apoyado de espaldas en una gran puerta de color caoba, esperándolo…

—Eee…John— la mirada de Sherlock siempre tan fría y directa, en esta ocasión era esquiva y con un atisbo de tristeza que puso a John en alerta y le hizo borrar una pequeña sonrisa que portaba desde que entraron a aquel lugar— Supongo que yo debí… Lestrade me informó que debí haberte comentado algo hace un tiempo, aunque no entiendo en qué sentido podía ser de tu incumbencia… —Sherlock suspiró y lo miró fijamente— ¡Vamos!— dijo empujando la puerta con la espalda e ingresando en la habitación.

Aquella habitación era más grande que todo el 221B; lo que más impresionaba a John era la altura de aquellos techos y las grandes obras de arte que cubrían las paredes. Los muebles de corte clásico tenían multitud de detalles dorados y las tapicerías eran verdes, una curiosa combinación que hacía que John se sintiera fuera de lugar incapaz de ver aquella combinación excesiva agradable a su sencilla vista.

Aunque tuvo poco tiempo de perderse en la magnificencia de aquella sala, pues su mirada no pudo más que fijarse en el hombre que los esperaba allí.

Excesivamente delgado y con la tez más pálida que jamás había visto en alguien vivo, ligeramente amoratada bajo la línea de los ojos y en los labios. En aquella mirada antaño altiva que ahora lo observaba con añoranza, John se paró en seco ante la imagen decadente y enfermiza de Mycroft Holmes. Un Mycroft que se presentaba ante él en pijama y bata, con el pelo alborotado; un Mycroft que distaba tanto de aquel con el traje de tres piezas al que estaba acostumbrado. No pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en su estómago y buscó a Sherlock con la mirada, encontrándolo apoyado en un lateral de la sala con la mirada perdida en aquel precioso suelo ¿Acaso no iba a ser capaz de enfrentar su mirada? ¿Cómo podía haber estado escondiendo algo así? Realmente John se estaba enfadando como nunca, nadie debe pasar por algo así, solo.

—Bienvenido Doctor Watson— la voz de Mycroft le puso la piel de gallina, era exactamente la misma, pero había perdido aquel tono irónico que lo definía en pro de uno más oscuro— Observo que ha sido una sorpresa, no sé porque esperaba mi querido hermano se lo hubiera comentado— chasqueó la boca y formó una sonrisa torcida mientras su mirada pasaba de John hacia un Sherlock que no le devolvía la mirada— Por supuesto…— arrastró las palabras mientras ladeaba la cabeza observando a Sherlock— sentimientos…

— ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo Mycroft! Debió contarme — John le sostenía la mirada como lo había hecho anteriormente tantas veces, intentando mostrar un poco de normalidad. Esa normalidad tan anormal y tan necesaria en esos momentos en los que un ser querido se enfrenta a la muerte— ¿Cuándo tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? —levantó sus manos hacia el impresionante salón.

—Aproximadamente seis meses… pero no hablemos de esto ahora, pediré que les den sus habitaciones— Sherlock le dedicó una pequeña mirada a John que no pasó desapercibida por Mycroft— ¡Oh su habitación si lo prefieren!— rectificó bastante divertido Mycroft.

—Habitación será perfecto, gracias— la voz autoritaria de John no dejó lugar a que Mycroft siguiera especulando.

—Por supuesto—Mycroft le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza sin perder aquella pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

oOo

**N/A: **¡Buaaaaaaa! (T.T)

Se me terminó en tiempo para el reto al que se presentaba esta historia… (U.U)

La musa me visitó muy tarde me temo, necesitaría otra semana más.

¿Quieren que la continúe? ¿Sí? ¿No?

Muchisimas gracias a todo el mundo que me dedico su tiempo al regalarme maravillosos reviews, sin ustedes esto no sería lo mismo.

Besos a todos Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia:** Slash en algún momento, creo. Si no gusta, no leas.

**N/A:** Este fanfic participa en el reto "Apocalipsis" del foro I am sherlocked. **AU.**

oOo

**Capitulo 5**

Sherlock mantenía un caminar errático por la habitación a la que los habían conducido, parecía repasar algo mentalmente una y otra vez, sin encontrar una solución. John lo observaba sentado bastante incómodo en el borde de aquella impresionante cama con dosel, columnas y cortinaje… ¿No podía haber allí una cama normal y no una de princesitas?

—Sherlock… ¡Sherlock! Vamos, dime que ocurre…—por un instante una mirada algo ausente de Sherlock se perdió en el azul de los ojos de John. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hablar gesticulando en exceso y enfatizando con los brazos…

—Hace cuatro años cuando…— hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza— cuando yo… —parecía divagar, se alborotó el pelo con las manos mientras andaba de vuelta hacia John y lo miró fijamente apoyando ambas manos alrededor de él en la cama —cuando salté de San Bart, aquel día Moriarty murió en aquella azotea, minutos antes de saltar yo.

—Sí, lo sé—John tragó saliva nervioso— ¡Ya me lo contaste!— Sherlock miró sus labios y se apartó de repente como si quemara y comenzó de nuevo con aquel andar aleatorio. Iba y venía, se acercaba a John y parecía que iba a comenzar a hablar y de pronto se daba la vuelta —¡Vamos Sherlock! nada puede empeorar las cosas…

Aquella afirmación provocó una sonrisa en la cara de Sherlock, que a John le puso realmente nervioso.

—Cuando se realizó la autopsia de Moriarty se encontró algo extraño…—Sherlock gesticulaba en exceso.

— ¿Extraño? ¿cómo que extraño?

—Sí es un término adecuado, la verdad explicártelo va a ser complicado… ¡Uhm! Tenía multitud de células reemplazadas.

— ¿Reemplazadas? Por dios Sherlock eso no es un término médico…—Sherlock levantó una mano para que callara y continuo su explicación.

—Hicieron falta muchas pruebas, escáneres y tinciones—Sherlock comenzaba a emocionarse contándole aquello— como resultado aproximadamente el treinta por ciento de las células de su cuerpo no eran células por así decirlo. Sí funcionaban como tal pero no lo eran, eran como pequeñas unidades mecánicas de muy pocos nanómetros de tamaño, capaces de desarrollar cada una de las funciones de las células normales a las que reemplazaban…—Sherlock había comenzado a hablar prácticamente a gritos, totalmente emocionado — Ese descubrimiento provocó que se iniciaran al menos veinte líneas de investigación distintas bajo el nombre único de Proyecto "New Genesis"… Era obvio que no era un material existente en la tierra, por ello la mayoría de líneas de investigación intentaban desarrollar armamentos para erradicar una posible amenaza… pero otras intentaban aprovechar el descubrimiento como tratamiento a ciertas enfermedades… ¡Imagina la posibilidad de reemplazar tus células dañadas por otras biónicas!—alzaba las manos hacia el techo de forma exagerada— ¡Dios John piensa en las posibilidades! —Sherlock dejó de hablar al no obtener ninguna respuesta de John y se volteó a mirarlo. Tenía la mirada sombría fija en el suelo decorado de la habitación.

—...pero ¿Qué le ocurre a Mycroft?—la voz de John estaba compungida.

—Mycroft… llevaba tiempo enfermo. El decidió utilizar una línea de tratamiento basado en esa tecnología ¡Dios se le acababa el tiempo y ninguno de los tratamientos estaba dando resultados! El tomo una decisión. Sin consultar. Sin pensar. Y yo… llevo meses investigando, intentando que esas malditas cosas funcionen correctamente… y…

De pronto unos brazos cálidos rodeaban el cuerpo de Sherlock, estaba claro que aquello lo afectaba demasiado y pese a ser algo practicante increíble, John no pensaba dejar que pasara por aquello él solo. Sherlock giró su cuerpo como pudo con los brazos de John rodeándolo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro contrario y devolviendo el abrazo con fuerza. Su respiración aun alterada resonaba en el cuello de John, y este no pudo evitar reír con cada nueva respiración, pero no lo soltaría nunca.

— ¡John!—una risita por parte de John fue la única respuesta que obtuvo — ¡No te rías!— Sherlock levantó la cara y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, porque todo a su lado era más sencillo. El mundo se estaba desmoronando, la gente…mejor ni pensar en la gente y allí estaban ellos, haciendo realidad un amor que se había quedado sin tiempo.

En esta ocasión fue John el que tomo la iniciativa uniendo sus labios a los de Sherlock y aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo y es que cuantas ocasiones se les presentaría así a partir de ahora ¿Ambos solos en una más que lujosa habitación y con una cama de princesas? Tal vez esa era la única ocasión que tendrían de hacer aquello y no la iban a desaprovechar.

John comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Sherlock mientras no dejaba de pasear sus labios sobre los de este, de la forma más suave que podía, acariciándolos. Sherlock había cerrado sus ojos y correspondía con un ligero movimiento de sus labios, pero los abrió de golpe al notar que John le desabotonaba la camisa. Con una mirada llena de fuego y deseo empujó a John hasta aquella cama blanca dejándolo sentado en el borde como estaba hace apenas unos minutos, pero ahora tenía a Sherlock sentado a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo con pasión. La lengua de Sherlock entraba una y otra vez en su boca y lo hacía suspirar. Y cuando Sherlock chupó y mordió su labio inferior no pudo evitar que aquel gemido inundara la habitación. Nunca pensó que aquello podría pasar entre ellos, pero ahora no podría vivir sin el tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos.

La camisa de Sherlock tocó el suelo y en cuestión de segundos lo hizo el jersey y la camisa de John; las manos de ambos se acariciaban con impaciencia. Sherlock prácticamente le arrancó los pantalones a John, mientras dejaba caer los suyos sin apartar aquella mirada depredadora de John, que lo hacía temblar.

Se agacho entre las piernas de John sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, cogió la ropa interior de John de ambos costados y la bajo muy despacio, el rubor invadió la cara de John cuando quedó totalmente expuesto, tan claramente excitado. Pero no dejaron de mirarse, ni cuando Sherlock lo tomó en su boca de una manera excesivamente lenta, excesivamente sensual. John miraba sin poder controlar que gemidos de placer salieran de su boca entreabierta, cuando Sherlock lo recorría en toda su longitud. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado y cuando intentó que parara, Sherlock sujeto su manos y lo devoró una última vez, tan profundo como pudo ¡Oh dios! John se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, intentando controlar no venirse en ese preciso momento.

Notó como el colchón se hundía a sus costados y antes de abrir los ojos, Sherlock lo besaba con pasión, devorándolo totalmente necesitado. Sherlock estaba siendo totalmente dominante y a John eso lo estaba excitando demasiado. Siempre había sido la parte dominante en una relación pero estaba claro que con Sherlock Holmes aquello no podía ser de otra manera.

Sherlock cesó un momento y miro a John sonriendo ligeramente.

—John…yo…— la mirada de Sherlock viajaba por la cara de John, no, no era momento de analizar nada, pero necesitaba saber si podía continuar, deseaba tanto continuar, deseaba tanto a John y desde hacía tanto tiempo, que tenerlo temblando entre sus brazos se le hacía algo tan irreal, incluso prohibido.

John le sujetó la cara y lo beso en profundidad, su lengua lo recorría con pasión devorándolo, chupando y mordiendo sus labios, solo una palabra salió de sus labios entre besos "Tuyo" y Sherlock no necesitó más. Con sensualidad abrió las piernas de John y colocándose en medio de ellas comenzó a tantear su entrada, con manos seguras, mientras recorría a John con besos. Lubricando sus dedos lo mejor que pudo con una mezcla de su propio liquido seminal y saliva; se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo en preparar a un John que estaba totalmente dispuesto para él. Poco a poco fue ingresando en el interior de John, mientras observaba todos los cambios de expresión de este, totalmente ruborizado y con la boca abierta, la respiración excesivamente acelerada y ese pequeño gesto de dolor que le indicaba que debía permanecer quieto. Lo besó con todo el sentimiento que le provocaba John Watson, con todo el amor que sentía por él. John no tardo en relajarse y devolver aquel beso cargado de sentimiento y así de aquella dulce manera comenzó el bailar de sus cuerpos acompañados de la dulce melodía de sus suspiros y gemidos. Amándose una y otra vez, por horas.

oOo

**N/A: **¡ Se aceptan comentarios! xDDDD

El reto aun no está cerrado, y bueno, tal vez es que nos han dado más tiempo, no lo sé… así que ¿por qué no intentar terminarla? jejeje

¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios los adoro mucho mucho! (*.*)

Y bueno espero no haberme rayado mucho… xDD

Besos Lord.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia:** Slash en algún momento, creo. Si no gusta, no leas.

**N/A:** Este fanfic participa en el reto "Apocalipsis" del foro I am sherlocked. **AU.**

oOo

**Capitulo 6**

Es increíble lo que un buen traje de tres piezas y un poco de maquillaje es capaz de hacer. El Mycroft Holmes que se presentaba hoy ante ellos era uno totalmente opuesto al espectro de la tarde anterior, aunque nada se podía hacer con su extrema delgadez.

No era mucha la gente que se había reunido en aquella improvisada sala de operaciones, un viejo mapa en una pared con cientos de chinchetas rojas era todo lo que se podía antever de aquella reunión. John y Sherlock tomaron asiento en primera fila, esperando que el resto guardaran silencio mientras Mycroft miraba a todos con esa cara de superioridad que siempre le definía.

—Bienvenidos caballeros hoy…— torció un poco el gesto, de una manera poco cortes ante el prácticamente inexistente ruido de fondo — ¡Caballeros!—Su voz esta vez fue más autoritaria— Les haré un resumen de la situación. Hace aproximadamente cuatro años llego a nuestro poder un material de investigación poco usual en nuestro planeta que nos llevó a sospechar de una posible amenaza externa. Como resultado de ello quedó implementado un protocolo a seguir en caso de que esta amenaza fuera real. Hace aproximadamente seis meses, un mensaje de video se coló en nuestros televisores con la imagen de uno de los más grandes asesinos que ha tenido nuestra nación. Las marcas del mapa que tienen a su derecha, son los lugares en los que dicho mensaje fue difundido, como verán abarca todo el mundo. Dicho mensaje de video portaba información encriptada en su interior…—Mycroft tuvo que parar por el murmullo general que se había levantado en la sala.

— ¿Quiere decir que sabían que esto iba a ocurrir, Señor?— un coronel con la cara airada se levantó inmediatamente — que la gente está muriendo ahí fuera y que ustedes lo sabían ¡Por Dios tengo familia!

— ¡Y yo! —fue la expresión que se fue sucediendo de una persona a otra, la mirada de Mycroft era hielo mientras aguantaba los comentarios.

—Las previsiones son las siguientes caballeros, en las primeras setenta y dos horas, la población del mundo desarrollado se habrá reducido prácticamente a la mitad con este corte masivo de energía. Todo aparato eléctrico o mecánico dejó de funcionar de manera instantánea el pasado martes a las siete y diez de la mañana, provocando miles de muertes instantáneas. En las siguientes veinticuatro horas millones de personas dependientes de medicamentos también sucumbieron o estarán cerca de hacerlo. Sin contar los que morirán las próximas semanas privados de alimentos. Las previsiones son desastrosas y en estos momentos los datos de que disponemos son escasos. Ni nuestro gobierno, ni ninguno en el mundo podían hacer nada para evitar esta situación. No teníamos información suficiente para saber lo que iba a ocurrir…

—Pero ha dicho que aquel video tenía información…—Mycroft intentó enfocar la vista en quien había hablado esta vez y no continuó hasta que aquella persona se levantó de su asiento.

—Aquella información encriptada caballero, únicamente era una cuenta atrás. Y una vez finalizada, no sabíamos lo que iba a pasar.

Sherlock se levantó de golpe tras dedicar una mirada enojada a Mycroft y abandonó la sala mientras Mycroft lo seguía con la mirada. John decidió continuar con aquella reunión, necesitaba más información.

oOo

Mycroft miraba por la enorme ventana del salón mientras todo el mundo lo abandonaba, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que John se colocó justo a su lado hasta que comenzó a hablarle.

—Debiste habérselo contado, ¿sabes?— Mycroft volteó a mirar a John, que le devolvía una sonrisa sincera— Lo pasó realmente mal, cuando al fin pude llegar a casa estaba prácticamente al borde de la histeria— la sonrisa se borro de su cara recordando esas primeras horas, intentando llegar hasta Sherlock.

—Sí, supongo que tiene razón Doctor Watson —le devolvió una mirada picara y una sonrisa torcida se instauro en su cara — pero entonces jamás le abría besado ¿No lo cree?

—Eres increíblemente retorcido lo sabes, ¿Verdad?—John se había enfadado lo suficiente para irse de allí inmediatamente, mientras a sus oídos llegaba una sorda risa que debía proceder de Mycroft.

Cuando John llego a la puerta de sus habitación se quedó un momento escuchando, no lo podía creer ¿De dónde habría sacado Sherlock un violín? Abrió lentamente la puerta, no quería que parase por nada del mundo. La imagen se le hizo tan habitual, Sherlock encarado a la ventana, con posiblemente los ojos cerrados y tocando con el corazón. Porque eso es lo que él hacía, transmitía todo sus sentimientos de aquella manera; incluso cuando estaba irritado y hacía esos sonidos horribles que ponían toda su piel de gallina.

Entró al lugar prácticamente de puntillas y se sentó en un incómodo sofá con horribles flores que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba Sherlock. Y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba aquella preciosa melodía. Era increíble que alguien tan aparentemente insensible como Sherlock pudiera transmitir tanto. Y por un instante se imaginó en el 221B, tras un caso resuelto como tantas otras veces… una realidad que ya jamás volvería a ser, ya nunca volverían a su hogar, ya nunca más resolverían crímenes. Ahora estaban en medio de una guerra que aun no había comenzado y que ya estaban claramente perdiendo. No notó el momento en que pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su piel, solo notó el momento en que Sherlock dejó de tocar para limpiárselas de la cara en un gesto tierno. John le sonrió y Sherlock depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

—Sherlock, yo… voy a salir en una misión— Sherlock se tensó inmediatamente, aquello era típico de John, querer formar parte de la solución…pero ¿solución a qué?— Y no me vengas con que solo nos queda esperar morir, porque yo no puedo… yo lucharé mientras estemos vivos —John había arrastrado ese "estemos" queriendo decir muchas cosas con él y Sherlock no sabía cómo hacer frente a eso. Se quedó quieto sin decir nada al respecto, dio media vuelta y volvió a colocarse el violín al hombro. La melodía que surgió de él en esta ocasión no era dulce, ni romántica, ni pausada… no si se tuviera de describir con una sola palabra sería "enojada".

oOo

Sherlock entraba minutos después en la habitación de Mycroft, el golpe que dio aquella gran puerta caoba hizo que el pelirrojo se girara y lo encarará con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola hermanito… ¿En que te podría ayudar yo?—Sherlock en respuesta únicamente lo miró y sonrió de una manera forzada—Se ofreció voluntario, ¿Que querías que hiciera yo?—Mycroft movía una mano mientras quitaba importancia a aquello.

—Es una misión suicida, sin información del lugar, sin saber absolutamente…¡NADA!

—Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto— Sherlock encaró a Mycroft y lo miró expectante— Deberías de saber que mis… células biónicas se han multiplicado en los últimos meses. En el último escáner que me realizaron habían comenzado a proliferar por mi lóbulo parietal. He de decir que aquel medico se asustó bastante la verdad —Mycroft sonreía maliciosamente— Sherlock... percibo lo que va a ocurrir, como si recibiera una orden, como si esas células estuvieran conectadas de alguna manera con lo que sea que nos está atacando— Mycroft se acercó al ventanal y su mirada se perdió en el cielo — esta es solo la primera fase del ataque, nos dejan sin energía y sin comunicación, matando a millones de un solo paso… pero ellos lo quieren todo. Quieren el planeta Sherlock.

oOo

**N/A: ¡**Que tenga buen día todo el mundo!

Mañana intentaré subir el último, creo.

Gracias por sus mensajes de verdad que le alegran a uno el día.

Lord.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia:** Slash en algún momento, creo. Si no gusta, no leas.

**N/A:** Este fanfic participa en el reto "Apocalipsis" del foro I am sherlocked. **AU.**

**Notas al final.**

oOo

**Capitulo 7**

La decisión estaba tomada saldría antes del alba liderando un grupo de cinco soldados, el grupo no podía ser mayor que eso puesto que apenas si había llegado personal militar al palacio. Posiblemente seguirían apostados en el improvisado campamento de las afueras de Londres.

La misión era de rescate y salvamento. Horas antes del "ataque" un convoy del ejercito británico volvía de una base militar extraoficial de Dartmoor con supuestamente armamento desarrollado contra la amenaza. Era un viaje en coche de apenas tres horas, pero llevaban más de setenta y dos horas desaparecidos. Era un viaje que andando no les habría llevado más de cuarenta y ocho horas de realizar. El cargamento que llevaban bien podría suponer una esperanza en la lucha que les esperaba, por ello John no dudó ni un momento en ofrecerse a liderar al grupo. Si existía la más mínima esperanza de plantar cara, no lo dejaría pasar.

Cuando John salió aquella fría mañana del Palacio, volteó a mirarlo por última vez aquel lugar había sido testigo de las mejores horas de su vida, siempre quedaría en su corazón. Subió el cuello de aquel traje militar que le quedaba algo grande, pero era lo suficientemente cálido para soportar el frío de la intemperie. Con paso firme se dirigió a las caballerizas donde los soldados lo esperaban para partir, les dedico una mirada superficial y…

— ¿Qué carajos te crees que estás haciendo Sherlock?— el aludido únicamente se subió el cuello de su inseparable abrigo, subió a su caballo negro y le miró con aquellos ojos imperturbables. John no podía negar que se veía increíble y una pequeña sonrisa coqueta se vio en la cara de Sherlock ante la mirada de John— ¡No!... no Sherlock no vas a venir.

—No, no voy a ir John. Voy a la universidad de Bristol ¡Simplemente vamos en la misma dirección John!— Con infinita gracia manejo a su caballo y lo sacó de la caballeriza.

— ¡Continúen soldados, en cinco minutos iniciamos la operación!— John subió rápidamente a su caballo y salió tras Sherlock— No puedes ir solo Sherlock, no lo hagas—John parecía realmente preocupado, Sherlock paro un segundo y lo observó muy serio.

—Tengo que conseguir material para continuar mi investigación. Un colega llevaba su propia línea de investigación allí y yo debo intentarlo. No puedo dejar que "eso" siga creciendo dentro de Mycroft. Debo ir John, igual que tú debes de ir a tu misión…

oOo

John corría con aquella extraña arma en sus manos, jamás pensó verse en una situación así, jamás ni en sus peores pesadillas. Torció la última esquina, ya podía ver el edificio al final, pero él ya no podía más debía descansar un poco sus piernas. Se recostó ligeramente sobre la pared de aquel derruido edificio intentando regularizar su respiración. ¡Dios aquello estaba siendo demasiado para él! Un sonido a su izquierda lo alertó, no podía dejar nada al azar, podía fácilmente ser una de esas cosas, salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus cansadas piernas se lo permitían.

El eco de sus zancadas resonaban por aquellas calles abandonadas y su memoria viajó a aquel primer día, el día en que todo cambió… el día que corría por las calles de Londres intentando llegar hasta Sherlock, exactamente igual que hoy y con exactamente el mismo miedo por perderlo.

Su cuerpo aun le temblaba recordando lo sucedido un par de horas antes, cuando alcanzaron el supuesto convoy que regresaba. La imagen de esos coches destrozados, del metal retorcido y desecho; conteniendo en su interior los cuerpos de aquellos soldados destrozados. No pudieron hacer nada por ellos, no tuvieron tiempo ni de darles sepultura, nada. En cuanto tomaron posiciones e intentaron descargar los contenedores con aquellas extrañas armas, notaron una presencia a su alrededor. No veían nada, solo notaron que algo estaba pasando cuando comenzó a moverse algo entre su pies, uniéndose en un solo punto, formando una pequeña montaña que brillaba como… ¿Metal?

Los soldados comenzaron a gritar y disparar sus armas cuando aquel aparente montón de metal comenzó a adoptar ante sus ojos apariencia humana. Pero sus proyectiles únicamente lo atravesaban sin causar ningún daño y pese a que John dio repetidas ordenes de que dejaran de malgastar la munición, el miedo hacía que aquellos hombres no hicieran caso.

A John se le heló la sangre cuando aquel ser terminó de reconstruirse, había tenido pesadillas con su cara durante años, pero verla en aquel ser antinatural, con su sonrisa torcida y sus enormes ojos negros, prácticamente lo paralizó. Como si hubiera sido capaz de adivinar cual era el mayor miedo de John, para que lo aterrorizada. John se había quedado totalmente paralizado entre aquel "Moriarty" y los soldados que intentaban desesperadamente sacar el cargamento del interior de los vehículos lo más rápidamente posible, notando como disparos eran realizados a sus espaldas pero incapaz de reaccionar.

Aquel ser se movió rápidamente y golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte el cuerpo de John para lanzarlo contra el amasijo de hierros, el golpe del impacto fue brutal y por un momento John no pudo ni respirar. Escuchaba los gritos de sus soldados que intentaban inútilmente luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con aquella cosa.

Como pudo John se deslizo al interior del vehículo, abrió uno de los contenedores y cogió una de esas armas con ambas manos, apenas si pesaban y al tacto parecían de plástico ¡Plástico por Dios, que funcionen!

Apuntó desde el interior, no podía perder el tiempo en intentarlo, la vida de sus hombres corría peligro, apretó el gatillo del arma y nada. ¡Mierda! Comenzó a mirar el arma desesperado nunca había visto nada así, en el centro parecía tener una pequeña botella de liquido transparente, pero tenía otro depósito en el que no había nada. Miró desesperado el interior del contenedor y había una pequeña caja que abrió con manos temblorosas… más botellas, pero rojas… ¡Por dios, por dios…que funcione! Rezaba porque encajara y dios si, al ensamblarse se produjo un extraño sonido y los líquidos se mezclaron tomando un extraño color verde fluorescente, apunto y disparó… De aquel arma no salió proyectil alguno, ni liquido, ni rayos laser como en las películas… para John no salió absolutamente nada, pero ante sus ojos aquel ser se desmoronó pieza a pieza formando una pequeña montaña de polvo metálico... John cubrió su cara con el antebrazo e intentó tranquilizarse y pensar ¿Qué carajos había sido eso?

No tardaron ni quince minutos en colocar todo el cargamento en sus espaldas y sobre sus caballos. Las órdenes eran regresar inmediatamente; fuera lo que fuera esa cosa, estas armas funcionaban y serían un punto a su favor en una lucha de la que John ya no podía dudar.

Cuando llegaron a la altura de Bristol, John bajo de su caballo, no se había separado en ningún momento de aquella extraña arma esperando en cualquier momento volver a ser atacados —Soldado Brown ¡Queda al mando!

— ¡Si, señor! —El soldado Brown lo miró preocupado, pero aquella era una orden directa — ¡Señor! Tenga cuidado… no sabe lo que se va a encontrar ahí— John le dedicó un leve saludo militar antes de comenzar a correr hacia la ciudad.

En cuando entró en la ciudad el temor le recorrió, los coches estaban amontonados y el material del que estaban construidos parecía deshacerse poco a poco, a John le dio la impresión de estar observando nidos pero… ¿Nidos de qué? Aquella idea lo aterrorizó y comenzó a correr hacia el impresionante edifico que era la universidad, pensando en por dónde empezar a buscar a Sherlock.

Conforme se acercaba aquel edificio parecía todavía más grande, solo esperaba que Sherlock de verdad hubiera ido a aquel lugar y no le mintiera.

La gran puerta principal tenía un acceso lateral que estaba abierto y John no dudo en entrar a aquel impresionante lugar. Donde un gran hall con dos inmensas escaleras laterales le daban la bienvenida. Aquellas columnas y aquellos techos eran aun más impresionantes que los del propio palacio de Blenheim, aunque con su escaso interés por la arquitectura, bien podrían ser horribles y él ni notarlo.

Subió ya muy cansado por la escalera de la derecha, su respiración entrecortada hacía eco en las paredes de aquel enorme lugar y aquello le dio la idea un poco primitiva de gritar tan fuerte como pudo ¡SHERLOCK! intentando que el sonido de su voz invadiera el inmenso silencio que allí había. Lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que obtuvo un resultado aunque no era el esperado, escuchó el relinchar de un caballo. Comenzó a correr inmediatamente por el pasillo que le había devuelto aquel sonido, porque… ¿Quien más podría haber allí dentro con un caballo?

Cuando llegó hasta el animal, era el magnífico ejemplar de Sherlock sin duda. Algo no estaba bien este parecía terriblemente asustado, buscaba una salida por aquellos enormes pasillos y no había rastro de Sherlock. John lo sujeto como pudo por las riendas y lo acarició susurrándole cosas, hasta que el animal se tranquilizo resoplando pesadamente.

Avanzaron juntos por los pasillos, John no pensaba soltarlo pues era la única vía de escape que tenían si conseguía encontrar a Sherlock. Aquello pasillos eran enormes ¿Cuánto habría recorrido aquel animal buscando la salida? A la derecha, a la izquierda, a la derecha… el caballo comenzó a relinchar de pronto asustando a John que lo miró inmediatamente tranquilizándolo. Cuando John regresó su mirada al pasillo, allí donde hace un momento no había nada, estaba una de esas cosas mirándolo con aquellos enormes ojos negros y una enorme sonrisa en la cara, totalmente estático… John comenzó a decirse una y otra vez mentalmente ¡No es Moriarty, no es Moriarty es una de esas cosas! ¡Una de esas malditas cosas! Lo apuntó inmediatamente con su arma y lo observó deshacerse en polvo.

John respiraba pesadamente, esas cosas lo asustaban y mucho, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello un ruido a su izquierda le hizo abrir una puerta y allí tirado en el suelo se encontraba Sherlock intentando levantarse. John se acercó rápidamente.

— ¡Sherlock! Sherlock, mírame ¿Quién soy?— John revisaba la brecha que Sherlock tenía en un lateral de su cabeza, no parecía muy profunda pero…

— ¡Deja de preguntar tonterías John!— aquello provocó una sonora risa en John que se dejó propagar por la amplitud de los pasillos — ¡Shsss! Conseguirás llenar esto de esas cosas… ayúdame a levantarme y coge esa mochila de allí, es importante.

No tardaron en salir al exterior más de lo necesario en coger todo lo que Sherlock consideraba necesario. La universidad se abría a una gran plaza que la separaba de la ciudad y Sherlock vio como John se aterrorizó al instante con la mirada perdida en la lejanía. El ya había presenciado como una de esa cosas tomaba forma y ahora podía fácilmente identificar al menos veinte montículos de esas cosas tomando forma…

— ¡Venga John! ¡Vamos!— Sherlock se había subido al enorme caballo y le tendía la mano a John para que subiera, pero John estaba algo paralizado ante la imagen que se formaba ante él… veinte de esos "Moriartys" dirigiéndose hacia él con sonrisas diabólicas que le helaban desde dentro—¡JOHN! John por favor toma mi mano ahora mismo… — John reaccionó ¿Sherlock le estaba pidiendo algo por favor? Solo les tomo un par de segundos que subiera a aquel caballo ayudado por Sherlock antes de que el animal comenzara a correr despavorido.

Aquellas cosas se movían muy rápido, cada vez estaban más cerca y John comenzó a dispararles con aquel arma que las desmontaba ante la sorprendida mirada de Sherlock.

—Impresionante, elimina la cohesión de las células biónica y las deja sin la capacidad de constituir cosas, reduciéndolas a la simple unidad…

—Sí, si lo que tu digas Sherlock, pero haz que este caballo corra más rápido…—John continuaba disparando a los Moriartys evitando que se acercaran…

— ¡Sherly!

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Que se llama Sherly!— John comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo, el gran Sherlock Holmes poniendo nombre a un caballo —No es cualquier caballo John ¡Es mi caballo!

oOo

El palacio de Blenheim volvía a darles la bienvenida, el caballo había llegado realmente exhausto y John sonrió al ver como Sherlock se abrazaba a su cuello mientras se lo dejaba a un mozo para que cuidara de él, el tan aparentemente insensible Sherlock.

Inmediatamente como la primera vez que llegaron allí, Sherlock se dirigió a la habitación de Mycroft. Al entrar la primera reacción de John fue volver la cara avergonzado por ingresar así en una habitación ya que Mycroft se encontraba tumbado en el sofá, en los brazos de Lestrade. Pero al fijarse en que Lestrade mantenía un paño húmedo en su frente se acercó inmediatamente a examinarlo, mientras Sherlock se quedaba parado simplemente mirándolo ¿Por qué no era capaz de exteriorizar lo que sentía por su hermano? ¡Era algo tan obvio como le destrozaba verlo así!

— ¿Qué ha pasado Greg?— John examinaba a Mycroft, pero no era posible determinar que le ocurría, tal vez esas cosas se propagaban más rápidamente por su organismo.

—Contéstame una cosa primero John, ¿Os ha estado atacando algo?—John asintió con cara de pánico al recordar aquellos seres diabólicos—El lleva horas gritando, dice que veía como os atacaban, como si fuera él mismo el que lo hacía e incapaz de hacer nada al respecto… lo ha pasado realmente mal. Y dice que no es la primera vez, que cuando cierra los ojos solo ve gente gritando— Greg miró cariñosamente a Mycroft y le acarició el pelo ante la mirada comprensiva de John— Creo que le duele la cabeza.

Sherlock se acercó a la ventana con la mirada perdida en el cielo, John se acercó y se abrazó a él para mirar hacia el cielo el también. La primera reacción de Sherlock fue tensarse ante el contacto, pero lo rodeó inmediatamente y besó su frente. Eso era lo más parecido que tenían ahora mismo a un hogar y tanto Mycroft como Greg su única familia. Un hogar por el que valía la pena luchar, una familia por la que no dudarían plantar cara a millones de Moriartys. Tenían armas, tenían una persona capaz de saber lo que hacía el enemigo… esto no había hecho más que comenzar...

oOo

**N/A: **¡Oooooh Por Todos Los Dioses Eternos! Si, ya lo terminé… xDDD

¡Y va a entrar en el reto, porque al final si nos dieron más tiempo! ¡Estoy superfeliz por eso! :D

Si la historia os ha gustado y os habéis quedado con ganas de más… o si consideráis necesario que continúe esta historia… ¿Qué tal un review solicitándolo?

De verdad me hará muy feliz leerlos e intentare contestaros.

Gracias a todos los que han dado a favorito, a follow o dejado comentarios.

Lord.

_Notas finales: La idea inicial para este fic era adaptar un ataque replicante en nuestra tierra. Este término aparece por primera vez en la novela de Philip K. Dick, ¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas? y posteriormente en su adaptación al cine por Ridle Scott en la película Blade Runner. Aunque más bien utilice la idea como se entiende dentro del universo de la serie Stargate; forma de ¿vida? mecánica compuesta de bloques de nanotecnología. Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
